I'm Yours
by natleebee
Summary: Charles and Erik and a whole lot of sexual frustration. Basically this is pure smut, hardly has a plot. One-shot, fluffy ending. M for obvious reasons.


**Summary: **Barely even a plot, just a lot of sexual frustration. Fluff ending. **  
><strong>

**Warnings:** M for very graphic sexual content, language, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters

**Author's Note:** Basically this is shameless smut. Just putting that out there. If you dislike that, then this will not be enjoyable for you. Seriously, the plot is barely even there, I'll admit that.

* * *

><p>A rap at the door stirred Charles from his reverie. If he hadn't been so lost in his thoughts, he would have felt it coming. Of course, by then he knew who was there. "Come in, Erik." The large, mahogany door swung open seemingly of it's own volition, revealing his close friend and fellow mutant. He strode into the room with a small smirk on his face, then took his usual place in an armchair by the fireside. "You are not yourself today, my friend." Erik pointed out in an almost smug fashion as he crossed his legs leisurely. But Charles could sense the small prickle of worry in his partner's mind. He chuckled in what he hoped was an airy and dismissive manner, "Yes, well you know how tiring Cerebro can be for an old man like me." Maybe channeling some of Raven's wit and sarcasm would convince his friend to take his word.<p>

Erik's eyes narrowed. Apparently it wasn't so convincing. "What's really going on with you, Charles?" He uncrossed his legs and studied the soon-to-be professor closely.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Charles deflected with a nervous laugh, fiddling with the paper weight on his desk.

"You've missed our last three chess games. You won't be in a room with me by yourself. And who could forget that little stunt you pulled with Moira."

Charles rotated uncomfortably in his chair at the words, cheeks flushing a faint pink. "I just didn't want her to fix my hair, that was all!" he spluttered indignantly.

"You jumped a mile and ran from the room like a little puppy." Erik grinned slightly, then reclaimed his serious expression. "I'm concerned for you, Charles."

At this, Charles sprang from his seat and began to pace between the fireplace and his desk. "I just-I mean," he attempted an explanation but stopped himself short, suddenly feeling even more tired than when Erik arrived. There was no way he could explain himself to Erik of all people.

"Forget it, my friend. It's nothing to worry yourself over." Charles waved a hand in defeat and let himself fall onto his bed.

Erik stared in genuine shock. He had never seen him give in so easily. Shaking his head and sighing, he made his way across the room towards Charles. He sat beside the younger man, watching fondly as his chest rose and fell delicately. Charles turned his doe-eyed gaze to Erik and blinked.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me, Erik?" His brow furrowed in confusion and a look of innocence settled on his face. Erik motioned for him to sit up, he did so immediately.

"What is it?" Charles prompted again, worry lacing his features.

The older mutant raised a hand to Charles' hair and tugged lightly on a soft lock of curls. He trailed a finger along the bridge of his nose, his tinted cheeks, and his trembling lips. "I don't understand, what are you-" Charles' faint protest died as Erik swooped forward and captured his lips between his own. It was oddly gentle for someone like himself. He hadn't expected to be so careful when it came to this kind of thing. But, Erik realized, he always wanted to be careful with Charles. The man seemed almost delicate to him. Breakable. He needed to be gentle with him. Or so he thought.

The two parted after a lingering kiss, Charles staring at him with those big, blue orbs. He seemed almost hopeful. With an unspoken invitation, he tentatively lifted Erik's shirt over his head, leaving his hair tousled. Erik did the same, removing his friend's shirt and tossing it carelessly to the side. Soon, they had discarded every article of clothing. Erik kneeled over the younger man, simply looking. He studied the scene before him; Charles lying on his back, legs spread invitingly, his fingers twitching in anticipation. His eyelids fluttered closed every so often, breath coming out in sharp pants. A pink tongue darted out and trailed across his lips, red and swollen from kisses. Erik's body twitched at the blatant display of want before him. Charles presented himself with such wanton desire yet infuriating innocence. His colleague was unabashedly coy, lingering touches on the shoulder and breathless giggles in his ear drove Erik mad. But he couldn't tell if Charles understood the effect his little games had on him, or if he was even playing games at all. A small noise roused Erik from his thoughts. Charles was looking at him under heavy-lidded eyes, lips parted and muscles taut.

"Erik," his name left his lips in a shaky breath, releasing every thought and intention in one single word. If there was any speculation of Charles' motives, it vanished with that emission.

A low growl rumbled from his chest as he demanded, "Again."

Charles glanced up in confusion. "W-what?" he whispered, looking at him almost pleadingly.

"Say it again. Say my name." Erik hovered above Charles in anticipation. He wanted-no, needed-to hear him say it.

Charles shook visibly beneath him. "Erik," he said the name tentatively, almost unsure of himself. Then more confident, more persistent. "Erik," he repeated it like a mantra, the name dripping from his tongue like liquid gold.

Erik felt his thirst growing with every declaration. The fervent need to stake his claim rose in his chest, loud and unyielding. He sucked in a sharp breath at Charles' lascivious cry, and his eyes darkened.

"Do you understand what you're doing?" he asked carefully, muscles tightening as he placed a hand on either side of Charles.

"Yes." The younger man looked at him with utter clarity, determination written across his features.

Erik chuckled darkly, without a trace of humor.

"My friend, the things I will do to you" he crooned, tracing a finger down his cheek.

A shiver passed through his body at the touch, and for a moment he was lost.

"I'll take everything you have to offer." Charles countered playfully. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking at him under obscenely long lashes. Tilting his head to the side slightly and exposing his neck, he quirked a grin.

"I'm yours for the taking."

And with a growl and a tug of brown curls, their lips came crashing together. Charles let out a startled whimper as Erik assaulted his mouth with little care. He was a flurry of teeth and tongue, stopping only to nip and lap at Charles' neck. Charles could only gasp and writhe underneath his touch, pressing himself firmly against Erik's chest, desperate for the feel of him. His skin flamed beneath every brush. In a frantic attempt for contact, Charles groped his way down Erik's chest until he reached his waistline. Erik tensed, his brow furrowed. Charles teasingly slipped his hand downwards, almost touching him but not quite. His fingers ghosted along Erik's hardness, earning him a barely suppressed groan. Then, boldly and foolishly, Charles took hold of him and pumped his entire length. A guttural moan ripped from Erik's throat. He moved his hips roughly, rutting against Charles' palm. With a grunt, he broke the contact as he pulled Charles from his position on his back and forced him onto his knees. Erik's gaze focused on his, projecting his desires to Charles with conviction unlike any other. In any other situation, the younger man would have blushed. But as Charles kneeled on the mattress, eyes flashing with fierce want, he ignored his flustered thoughts and succumbed to the longing. In one fluid movement, Charles bent over and wrapped his lips around Erik. A shuddering moan ripped through the air as Charles began to lick and suck. Erik let out a litany of curses and pleads, tangling his fingers in Charles' hair as he thrust into his mouth shamelessly. His hips snapped upward. "Fuck," Erik grunted when Charles removed his mouth from his member with an lewd pop. He trailed his tongue along Erik's entire length, lapping at the substance leaking from his head. Charles took him whole once more without warning until his lips reached the base of his cock. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked him generously, head bobbing slowly in his wake. Erik fisted his hands in Charles' thick curls again, being none too gentle about it. He sped up his pace, giving a small choke of protest as Erik thrust hard into his mouth. "You're amazing, Charles." He groaned, seams coming undone. "You want this. You want me to fuck your pretty little mouth, don't you?" Erik bombarded him with a vulgar stream of endearments. Charles hummed appreciatively around his cock, the vibrations causing Erik to jerk forward with a gasp. "Now. I want you-all of you." He wrenched Charles from his knees and pulled him onto his lap. For a moment they sat flushed against each other, panting. Erik searched his eyes for permission. Charles nodded vehemently, arms going around the older mutant's shoulders. "Go on," he urged him, hands roving across his rippled back. That was all the persuading Erik needed. He positioned himself before Charles' entrance and pushed. Their voices blended together; Charles crying out in surprise, Erik in pleasure. He moved carefully, inching his way through the tight heat. It was unlike any sensation he'd ever experienced. Charles' muscles clenched around him, sending a rush of euphoria coursing through his body. After he was completely inside, Erik drew back and slammed into him with avid readiness and speed. Charles positively wailed. The larger man grinned in satisfaction, repeating the same motion. Pulling out and then filling him up, he teased the gasping and writhing man beneath him.

"Just fuck me already," Charles hissed in his ear. Erik needed no further prompting, he gripped Charles' hips and moved upwards into him with vigor. He reveled in the slick heat, savoring every wanton cry and plea that echoed throughout the room. Charles swore and pressed his forehead into Erik's firm shoulder. "Erik," he breathed. "Please, more." Charles eagerly rolled his hips into Erik's lap, pressing himself further onto his length. Erik choked out a gasp. With skillful maneuvering, he pushed Charles onto his back and rammed into him. Charles cried out, pinching his eyes closed and wrapping a leg around his waist. He guided himself down, timing his movements to meet Erik's violent thrusts. Erik still held him in an iron grip, fingers tight enough to bruise. He grunted with every snap of his hips, his voice ragged with lust.

"Is this how you like it?" Erik coaxed, staring down at his counterpart. Frenzied desire lit up his eyes, giving them a fierce intensity. Charles wearily lifted his eyelids and nodded. His cheeks were stained a light pink, lips rosy and full, soft curls falling onto his forehead. He looked absolutely debauched. Erik drank it all in, gazing hungrily at the man beneath him. If it was at all possible, he continued at his pace with even more fervor, cursing at the blissful friction. Charles was panting and whimpering something unintelligible. His words muddled together with soft pleas. He felt the smooth touch of Erik's hair on his fingertips as he searched blindly for him. Charles breath hitched and he dragged his nails along Erik's scalp, sensing that familiar feeling of being oh so close to relief. "Harder, Erik, harder-" he managed to stammer. Erik hissed and his movements quickened immediately. Pleasure coiled hot inside of him. His moans and growls intensified until he practically howled in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Charles. So close." He grasped Charles' hips, thrusting inside him deep and fast. Charles bit his lip in a vain attempt to stifle his cries, muffled shrieks reverberating through the room.

"Erik, I-I'm," he huffed in Erik's ear.

The older mutant tightened his hold on him and growled, "Do it, come for me."

He pounded into him mercilessly. "Charles, come for me."

Erik felt himself reaching his limit. His movements became erratic and his breath uneven. Charles clung onto Erik's shoulders as he felt his release. Blinding, white hot pleasure coursed through him. He let out a long cry as he came, burying his face in Erik's neck. Erik managed one final thrust before he emptied himself inside Charles, quaking at the sensation of Charles all around him. The shuddering release of his orgasm left his muscles twitching, and he collapsed on the bed beside Charles.

The pair breathed heavily, the only sound in the room being their wavering gasps. Charles pushed himself onto his side, Erik did the same. The brunette blinked up at Erik as he regained his senses. Then smiled shyly. Erik chuckled and pulled him close, cradling his head against his chest. He ran a hand along Charles' side, enjoying the feel of his smooth, undamaged skin against the rough callouses of his own. Charles made a small noise of content, nuzzling further into Erik's broad chest. His milky white skin was a stark contrast to Erik's tan and worn physique. They blended together perfectly. 

_How do you feel?_ Erik thought, enjoying the comfortable silence. 

_I cannot describe this._ Charles sighed. _I can show you_, _however. _

And slowly but surely, emotion flooded his mind and touched his form. Passion, excitement, lust, adoration. It seeped into his being and left him with a warmth that could not be countered. Erik held him closer. He felt the same raw emotion as Charles. There wasn't a thing in the world that could disrupt those feelings. Nothing needed to be said. The two held each other in silence. In that silence, they thrived and loved. And simply existed.


End file.
